No words
by G-Deniz
Summary: Porque no sólo con palabras, se puede decir algo.


**N**o words

.

.

.

_'Porque no sólo con palabras, se puede decir algo.' _

.

.

.

_Naruto __**no**__ me pertenece._

—|—

_Sasuke-kun, ¿Te gusta este peinado?_

_**Hmph. **_

_Sasuke-kun, vamos al parque. _

_**Hmph. **_

_Sasuke-kun, ¿Me veo bien con esta ropa?_

_**Hmph. **_

_Sasuke-kun, usemos anillos de pareja. _

_**Hmph. **_

_Sasuke-kun... ¿Me quieres?_

_**...**_

No importaba qué fuera lo que le dijera o preguntara, él siempre respondía lo mismo.

Podría decirle que el mundo se estaba acabando y le respondería lo mismo. Incluso a veces llegaba a pensar que aunque le dijera que estaba embarazada -cosa que no era posible ya que no habían mantenido relaciones, o al menos no hasta tal punto- el tipo seguiría respondiéndole lo mismo. Con esa expresión seria y sin ningún rastro de interés en el rostro.

.

.

Después de tantos años de insistencia por parte de la pelirosa -y de acoso, cabe decir- Sasuke al fin había aceptado salir con ella. Se puso tan feliz cuando eso pasó. Pero ahora que lo pensaba... él nunca le había dicho que la quería... Había sido siempre ella la que se encargaba de invitarlo a salir, de hacerle caricias o arrumacos, de decirle lo que sentía por él...  
Si hubiera sido por él, seguramente ni siquiera se verían. Si hubiera sido por él, los momentos "calientes" ni siquiera habrían comenzado. Y si no hubiera sido por ella, no habría salido un "te quiero" de ningunos labios en esa relación, ya que, aunque ella siempre se lo decía... él nunca lo hacía...

.

.

Ahí estaban, en una de sus "citas", si se le puede llamar así al hecho de pasear por el centro comercial tomando el brazo de tu novio quien pareciera no darse cuenta que estás a un lado de él, ya que llevaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, una expresión aburrida en su rostro y volteando hacia el lado contrario a ti, como si no estuvieras ahí...

_"Sasuke-kun, tú no quieres esto ¿verdad?" _Preguntó Sakura de repente, con un rastro de tristeza en su voz y una expresión afligida, deteniendo su paso y haciendo que el chico girara a mirarla algo confundido

_"¿De qué hablas?" _Preguntó, pues no entendía a qué se refería

_"Tú... no quieres estar conmigo ¿no es así?" _De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas. Sasuke la miró aún más confundido y un poco sorprendido. _"No te gusta salir conmigo, no quieres que sea tu novia."_ Su voz sonaba entrecortada. Algunas personas comenzaban a mirarlos. Él no sabía qué hacer. _"Si no me quieres, sólo tienes que decírmelo." _Su llanto era incontrolable. Todo el que pasaban por ahí, se les quedaba viendo. Estaban armando una escena en pleno centro comercial...

_"Sakura, la gente está mirando." _Y era vergonzoso

_"L-lo... ¡Lo siento!" _Dijo entre gimoteos, comenzando a llorar como una niña pequeña: Gritando a todo lo que da. Sasuke se sintió aún más avergonzado pero también algo culpable

_"N-no tienes que estar conmigo s-si no quieres," _Decía a penas, entre su llanto. _"P-podemos terminar ahora si así lo deseas." _Todos los miraban. _"Sólo dime s-si no me quieres y ya no t-te molestaré. Me alejaré de ti y n-no volveré a acosarte. Te juro q-que te dejaré en paz. Y-yo— "_

_"Sakura," _Abrió sus ojos verdes, aún con lagrimas cayendo de ellos, cuando la llamó, y los abrió aún más al sentir los labios del azabache sobre los suyos, moviéndose de una manera tan intensa pero a le vez tan delicada. La estaba besando en medio del centro comercial, frente a todos... Algo que nunca antes había hecho. Era como si con eso, el ojinegro tratara de de decirle a la pelirosa cuanto la quería, la deseaba, la necesitaba, la amaba... Se separó de la chica -quien tenía un gran sonrojo en las mejillas-, juntó sus frentes y la miró a los ojos... _"Hmph, hablas demasdiado."_ Aún mantenía esa expresión monótona de siempre en su rostro, pero ahora que estaba más cerca... pudo notar un cierto brillo en su mirada, ese tipo de brillo que se ve en una persona... enamorada.

Porque, después de todo... No sólo con palabras puedes decir algo.

.

.

_Sasuke-kun, ¿Te gusta este peinado?_

_**Hmph. **__(Te queda bien.)_

_Sasuke-kun, vamos al parque. _

_**Hmph. **__(Vamos a donde quieras.)_

_Sasuke-kun, ¿Me veo bien con esta ropa?_

_**Hmph. **__(Te ves bien con cualquier cosa.)_

_Sasuke-kun, usemos anillos de pareja. _

_**Hmph. **__(No los necesitamos, estamos juntos todo el tiempo.)_

_Sasuke-kun... ¿Me quieres?_

_**... Sakura, te amo.**_

.

.

~**FIN**~

.

.

Mi primer SasuSaku .w. Espero que les haya gustado ;w;

Aunque yo, personalmente, creo que este fic no tuvo mucho sentido e.e No sé, lo encuentro raro .-.

_**Nota: **_La respuesta a lo de los anillos, por si no se entendió, se refiere a que como están juntos todo el tiempo, no necesitan _algo _con lo que demostrar que son novios (porque según lo que yo entiendo, el llevar accesorios de pareja, es precisamente para eso: para que se note que tienes estás saliendo con alguien -o bueno, eso creo yo O.o-, y como ellos siempre estaban juntos eso no era necesario.)  
Espero que quedara claro n.n


End file.
